


Learning Curve

by Plankto



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I wanted to write some fluff, Kissing, M/M, The way Zero's initial database describes affection can tell you a lot about Wily, Turned out shorter than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plankto/pseuds/Plankto
Summary: X gets lost in the heat of the moment and takes his relationship with Zero a step further.  Zero is a quick learner.





	Learning Curve

During his active time, X has read and heard many human descriptions of love, affection and, of course, kissing. Speaking of that last one, humans used to talk about bizarre phoetic concepts like 'feeling butterflies in their bellies' or 'losing the capability to think straight', 'living in the moment'. Non of them really described how the sensation actually felt like.

What X felt right now was warmth, a tingling sensation when synthetic skin met synthetic skin and little sparks of energy- literal ones, shared between him and Zero.

...Right. It suddenly occured to him, that he just kissed Zero without any warning nor asking beforehand.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" He blurted out, feeling his cheeks heat up. They were just sitting in X's room, having a friendly late-night chat, discussing Zero's last mission, when suddenly X did what he did. Well, it seems that humans were right when they talked about 'the heat of the moment', after all. "I got a little carried away. It- it was..."  
"A kiss." Zero finished for him. He was looking at X with a guarded expression, though X could have sworn, that he froze from surprise the moment said kiss happened. "A human form of affection." He added as if trying to make sure, that his data on this procedure was correct.

"Yeah, I know, we aren't humans but still I wanted... to try." He started to feel bad for doing this without asking beforehand. Some reploids felt off about typical human behaviours and affection. "Sorry, I should have asked first! That's an entirely new sensory input for you..." And for me as well- he thought.  
"No, you're good. I knew you might do that eventually." Zero smirked. "Still, it was a lot to process." 

X regarded him for a moment, surprised.

"You knew?"  
"X, I have known you for years now, it has been a few months since you confessed your feelings for me. You started to spoil me with affections since then. It was logical to assume, that you, being akin to humans in so many ways, would eventually want to engage in some form of courtship. You just proved my deduction correct." He grinned the same way he used to after calculating X's movements in the sparring room and winning their training match. 

Indeed, right now X was feeling completely defeated. The blue reploid was so focused on the fact, that Zero didn't understand the reason behind reploids trying to emulate human behavioirs, that he didn't realize Zero was already one step ahead of him. 

"But it's always you who says, that mimicking human behaviours has no purpose to us... I don't want to do something you find uncomfortable." This was an unknown territory for X as well and he felt a bit lost. First and foremost, he needed Zero's consent.

The taller reploid looked at him with exaspiration.  
"You always worry so much. I admit, my initial database described kissing as a form of human courtship and an act proving no value to reploids. However, I am contantly learning and expanding my database. I never said, that everything we learn from humans is bad. Since you are interested in this, it may have some value to me too, after all. I haven't decided yet." 

He moved his face closer to X's and the other reploid felt his core tingle. He barely managed to catch the implication before Zero's lips touched his. Zero stayed like that, eyes half-closed, processing the data from this new sensory input. X was pretty sure, that that was not how kissing was supposed to be done but he didn't care. He was too amazed, that this was actually happening and Zero was kissing him. 

After a few long moments, Zero moved away.  
"How did it feel like?" X murmured.  
"There was a tingle of electricity flowing through our skin. It felt interesting." He looked at his partner. "How did it feel like to you?"

X blushed at that and sent him a smile.  
"It felt exactly how you described it and your lips were warm and soft. And I really liked it." He wished they could do this more often. Especially, since Zero seemed to like it as well.

Zero tilted his head, his eyes never leaving his partner's face.  
"You sure you liked it? You seem ashamed." He observed.  
"I-, it doesn't mean, that I didn't like it! I'm just nervous, because I never kissed anyone before. It's new to me and it's with someone I care so much about." 

Zero nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around X pulling him in for a hug. X sighed subcosciously, feeling more relaxed when they retreated to the familiar teritory- cuddling was something they enjoyed doing for years. 

"I don't mind kissing," Zero murmured. "however, I have no experience in this area. You will have to guide me." 

X nodded, reaching behind his partner to comb through his golden hair. Zero closed his eyes.  
"Oh yeah, please do this." He murmured. "My hair needs your skilled fingers after this one week of separation." 

*** 

It seemed logical, that X would be the one to guide Zero trough this, help them both figure out how kissing worked. He was much more versed in human culture, after all and kissing was typically considered to be a human activity. But even though he watched so many movies in his past, emulating the actions was difficult. A few times, their noses bumped when X was leaning in for a kiss. It felt embarrassing to him but it didn't seem to bother Zero. He would simply go for a kiss until he succeded.

Soon X was proven, that Zero was a quick-learner not only on the battleground. In no time, he shifted from being a passive reciver, to mimicking X's actions while he was being kissed and to iniciating the kisses himself. 

Both of them were discrete when it came to the nature of their relationship, reserving their more intimate gestures for when they were alone. X would resolutely work all day and wait for the evening to spend some private time with Zero. It was, in a sense, a sweet type of longing. Something that couldn't be helped, or so he thought. X was proven wrong, because Zero always managed to find just the right moment for a quick kiss, wheter it be before a mission or in between tactic discussions in the conference room. When they were alone, Zero was becoming increasingly more bold as well. 

Like right now.

X found himself trembling as Zero kept kissing his lips over and over again, as if he went for just one kiss but decided right after, that one wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wrapped his arms around X possesively and guided him further into the corner of the training room.  
"Zero... someone might see us." X murmured but made no effort to move away.  
"From our current angle, we will see them before they see us." He already expected an anwer sounding more or less like that. Still, X wanted to hear Zero say it out loud.  
"How much time would that give us?"  
"Around 5 seconds for a reaction. Quite enough to move away from each other." He brushed his lips against X's.  
"But not enough to regain my composure. What if somebody notices?" The other reploid tried to stiffle a chuckle. Something about Zero putting his tactical skills for stealing affections from X sounded so profound... and cute.

Zero looked into his eyes.  
"...Then you only have yourself to blame for this whole blushing nonsense. Or we could just say, that you're shocked to lose against me so utterly." He made a low chuckle.  
"I didn't lose to you, it was a tie." He chided, sending him a grumpy stare. "I won't let you lie like that."  
"It wouldn't be a lie, it would be a tactical deception." He pointed out half-heartedly. "I know, that you like my tactical side, X." Zero murmured in a tone, that made X feel dangerously close to overheating. 

Zero was right. X has always admired his tactical skills and instinct. Somehow, seeing it used outside their missions, in a more private environment made him develop a sense of attraction to it. 

The blue reploid moved his hand from where it was resting on Zero's shoulder up to his neck, in order to scratch it gently. His partner made a barely-audible moan. X let the heat of the moment take over him and leaned in for a kiss, this time sliding his tongue between Zero's parted lips. In response, Zero openly shivered. He returned the kiss almost immediately and soon their tongues started to move in a rythm, just like the two reploids were moving together during their training a few minutes ago. 

***

Zero's kisses were otherworldly - X caught himself repeating this phrase in his mind a lot. Zero kept observing X's reactions and soon, he knew exactly what type of kisses and where his partner liked the most. Which ones made him moan, which ones made him blush and which ones made him giggle out of ticklishness. All this precious data was carefully stored within Zero's memory bank. His knowledge also made it difficult for X to be angry at him for too long, because Zero would take the other reploid's hand in his and kiss his knuckles, making his core melt (and all the anger along with it). 

X allowed himself to relax and to be guided as he was lieing in his recharger, Zero on top of him and kissing him lazily. After being forced to be in control of a mission for the last ywo months, it was nice to let go and relax. X felt safe. He didn't have to think about his next move, simply allowing his partner to guide him along.

The blue reploid sighed into the kiss, feeling Zero's hands petting his arms and neck, working to releave the tension in his body.

"Zero, there's so much I want to tell you about..."  
"Shhhh, it's fine. We will talk tomorrow, after you recharge. For now, don't think about it and let me help you relax into sleep mode." The taller reploid murmured into his hearing receptor. X nodded.

Zero slipped his tongue into his mouth, going for another languid kiss.  
" Nnggg, how did you become so good at this?" X breathed out. "Didn't you say just recently, that you have no experience and I will have to 'guide you'? Did you install a new set of skills for this or something?" 

Zero let out a quiet chuckle.  
"I learned by experience only. I suppose you could say it was a learning curve. I had an excellent teacher, after all." He sent X a grin. "I bet there's still a lot, that we can learn together."

The blue reploid suddenly found himself close to overheating. He leaned in for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck.  
"I'm looking forward to it." He murmured in between kisses.

X felt as if he got 40% of his energy back just by having Zero at his side.


End file.
